


Tiempos difíciles

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Guerra, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Tiempos difíciles, sin esperanza, donde pasar el día y continuar con vida era una excepción, pero incluso en ese frio lugar puede florecer el amor.  —No podemos hacer nada con nuestros sentimientos Himuro. — ¿Por qué no? Estamos vivos  ahora, durara lo que tenga que durar, Chihiro, no te niegues a lo que puede ser tu última oportunidad de querer”  Himuro x Mayuzumi ADVERTENCIA: Sexo explicito,  R18, MPREG





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para hacerlos pasar por tiempos difíciles.

Eran tiempos difíciles, días grises de guerra, de trabajos forzados en ese frío campo de producción de carbón.

 

Todos quienes habitaban ese oscuro rincón olvidado intentaban vivir sus días como si fuesen los últimos, muchas veces sin esperanza, sin ganas, extenuados por las duras labores de la faenas, los más jóvenes resistían bien, pero habían visto sucumbir a gente mayor con impotencia, porque si se negaban a servir a su país serían acusados de traición y la bala de quien era un compatriota los mataría sin mediar explicación.

 

No existía demasiado tiempo para hacer vida social, apenas una tibia camaradería motivada por la situación extrema, aún así había quienes formaban lazos más allá de eso.

 

De alguna manera el ser humano busca ciertos sentimientos que son tan necesarios para  sentirse vivo.

 

Todos quienes trabajaban día a día en ese pedazo de averno  estaban ahí por la obligación de servir a su país y dar la vida con orgullo, eran solo humildes aldeanos forzados por su gobierno a pelear en una guerra que no les pertenecía.

///////

 

Himuro Tatsuya era un tipo duro, curtido por sus experiencias, había servido como soldado en varias batallas, luego de negarse a cometer crímenes de guerra en contra de la población civil  le confinaron al campo de trabajos de Hokkaido junto a su hermano Kagami Taiga en igual condición, ambos escogieron ese destino.

 

Respirar el aire de esa sucia barraca era incluso doloroso, habían días en que el sólo hecho de tener los ojos abiertos les provocaba un terrible molestia, no sabían si saldrían de ahí con vida, aunque últimamente la severidad de los castigos había disminuido bastante, la gente que administraba el tétrico lugar prestaban más atención a la inminente derrota y concentraban sus esfuerzos en la producción más que en los escarmientos, era mejor así ellos no eran enemigos, únicamente gente humilde y soldados degradados del mismo bando.

 

Habían pasado unos 7 meses desde que llegaron a aquel lugar, les estaban dando dos raciones diarias lo que era bastante.

 

 Ya desde hace tiempo habían formado una buena relación con otro chico, su nombre Mayuzumi Chihiro,  también ex soldado de un escuadrón degradado, el tipo de mirada fría que parecía indiferente había aceptado ser parte de ese particular trío de personas que día a día luchaba por seguir sobreviviendo en difíciles circunstancias.

 

Chihiro tenía claro que quería salir de ahí a toda costa, anhelaba volver a su aldea, tenía el terrible presentimiento de que algo le había ocurrido a su más preciada persona, su hermana, cuando fue reclutado ella se encontraba muy enferma, los últimos días un resquemor le recorría el cuerpo, por las noches sus sueños se veían inundados de la imagen de la pequeña llamándolo, quería volver, no tenía ya tiempo para esperar a que aquel conflicto finalizara, no había querido compartir todo su sentir  con sus dos amigos, no deseaba preocuparlos ni inmiscuirlos en asuntos que pudieran causarles algún menoscabo, pero sí que ellos habían notado un repentino cambio en su ya poco usual manera de ser.

 

Chihiro tenía todo calculado, había estudiado horarios, salidas y formas de escape, los guardias al estar tan ocupados no lo detectarían, sería cuidadoso, se dedicó también a coquetear con alguno de ellos por si su plan inicial se veía arruinado, en menos de un mes estaría fuera  de ese lúgubre lugar, no le importaba nada, se repetía una y otra vez que debía llegar a su lado, su preciosa hermanita.

 

Mientras tanto sus otros dos camaradas estaban ajenos a todos esos pensamientos, Taiga únicamente deseaba que terminara pronto, poco le importaba si Japón se rendía, él estaba muy lejos del estereotipo guerrero del ciudadano promedio que de antaño traían los hombres de esa nación en sus genes, él únicamente soñaba con retornar a su cálido  hogar y encontrarse una vez más con esos ojos color cielo que cada lo miraban con amor, extrañaba a Kuroko , a su pareja , parecían tan lejanos los días donde pasaban la vida juntos, por eso había luchado y no se dejaba morir las incontables veces que fue herido.

 

Tatsuya conocía esa historia y le conmovía, personalmente  no tenía más que a su hermano Kagami, no había nadie esperándolo afuera, ni una madre siquiera una amada, su mundo se resumía  a Taiga y  Mayuzumi, el chico que había captado su atención desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, no le gustaba usar el término, pero gustaba demasiado de su figura imponente , de sus ojos que aparentaban  un alma vacía, pero que eran todo lo contrario, adoraba el matiz tranquilo de su carácter, tan imperceptible su presencia, tan suave el tacto de sus manos, ciertamente era un sentimiento que deseaba negar, a  veces le molestaba que no le pusiera atención y luego se sentía un  idiota por preocuparse por tales niñerías en la situación que estaban.

 

Una noche que no parecía ser diferente a otras  se recostó a su lado, en el frío suelo, habían escogido dormir siempre en un rincón de la barraca alejados del resto, Taiga roncaba, parecía que ni una bomba lo despertaría de su sueño.

 

El pelinegro vio a Chihiro revolverse incomodo y con razón, la temperatura era muy baja a esa hora, Himuro se acercó a su lado intentando darle algo de calor, era una excusa barata para engañar a su mente de la tremenda necesidad  de  permanecer cerca.  Mayuzumi estaba de espaldas, percibió la proximidad del otro, demasiado cerca violando su espacio personal y haciendo que su corazón se sobresaltara.

 

—Tienes mucho frío ¿Verdad Mayu?

 

—Algo. —Respondió suave, casi sintiéndose intimidado por el tibio aliento sobre su cuello.

 

—Has estado muy extraño, digo más de lo usual, sabes que somos tus amigos y puedes contar con nosotros siempre.

 

—Lo sé, pero hay cosas que no puedo simplemente compartirlas con ustedes, no deseo causarles problemas, lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento.

 

— ¿Ocurrir que cosa? — se inquieto Tatsuya, eso no le gustaba nada.

 

—No diré más. —Mayuzumi se quedó callado, Himuro se apegó más a su cuerpo, presentía  que pronto no podría disfrutar de su compañía, era una extraña corazonada, lo abrazó más, pudo percibir la incomodidad ajena. —Deberías dejar de hacer eso.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? O es que acaso ¿Te da miedo que te guste estar entre mis brazos? — ¿Que mas daba ahora que supiera lo que llevaba dentro de su corazón? pensó Himuro, había que vivir el día a día, en una situación así no se sabían cuándo se dejarían de respirar, si iba a perderlo, si alguno de ellos iba morir no dejaría que eso se quedara así,  sin decir nada,  como nunca se sintió osado.

 

—No me molesta Himuro es solo que…

 

—Te quiero Chihiro. —Dijo sin que la voz le temblara, el tono ronco estremeció al otro.

 

—También te quiero.

 

—Te quiero de la manera amorosa, no como amigo,  te necesito, te deseo.

 

Eso último no se lo esperaba, por primera vez en semanas sus pensamientos se alejaron de su pequeña hermana  y de todas las divagaciones con respecto a su escape.

 

Quiso vivir el presente, el ahora, también lo quería, también le gustaba, las malditas mariposas de su estomago se hicieron insoportables, era bueno guardándose las emociones, pero esta vez Mayuzumi llegó a su límite.

 

—No podemos hacer nada con nuestros sentimientos Himuro.

 

— ¿Por qué no? Estamos vivos  ahora, durara lo que tenga que durar, Chihiro, no te niegues a lo que puede ser tu última oportunidad de querer, en un lugar como este los sentimientos son lo único que nos pertenece. —Lo dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello, ya con valor sin inhibiciones.

 

Todavía  sin voltear y sintiendo la cálida lengua que paseaba por su piel decidió que no estaría mal  un poco de felicidad antes de separarse,  pero  le dolía, le echaría de menos, todo ese tiempo se negó a sentir  lo que su corazón le gritaba por el miedo a extrañar esos fuertes brazos y esa cálida voz, con cuidado le regaló una primera caricia en la mejilla, Tatsuya había colado sus manos por debajo de su camisa, estaba frío.

 

—Está bien, si quieres esto te lo daré. —Respondió Mayuzumi seco, dándole por fin la cara. —Tatsuya capturó su boca y con suaves caricias se dejaron llevar por la pasión.

 

Esos labios dulces lo recibieron gustosos, había querido este tipo de encuentro desde hace tiempo, sin embargo era tan difícil acercarse de esa manera a él, estaba feliz de que lo aceptara.

 

Himuro se quitó la camisa, ya no sentía el frío del ambiente sólo la pasión que lo estaba consumiendo, intentaban no ser ruidosos ya que estaban rodeados de personas cansadas, extenuadas por el trabajo diario, no era justo despertarlos por culpa de sus necesidades sexuales.

 

 La noche estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo, se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Mayuzumi, a penas si podía ver el hermoso cuerpo que ahora debajo suyo respiraba entrecortadamente, el peligris ya lucía su torso desnudo,  poco pasó hasta que comenzara a ser agasajado por las cálidas manos de Tatsuya, su piel blanca y tersa pese a las inclemencias que habían pasado maravillo al pelinegro.

 

 Acarició con cuidados los duros pezones, deseaba tener más visión para poder observar la hermosa anatomía, llegó hasta la sensual  curva de su pelvis, el límite entre la costura de su pantalón y esa parte oculta que tanto anhelaba conocer.

 

Chihiro estaba nervioso, el rose sutil que recibía lo excitó , sentía como su virilidad había  despertado, estaba mal hacer eso conociendo su naturaleza, disfrutar así después de negar por tantos años lo que era, dejó ir esa clase de pensamientos, tal vez sería su única oportunidad, nadie se enteraría. Un escalofrió le recorrió las piernas ,su pantalón había sido arrancado dejando al descubierto  sus muslos , Tatsuya se maravilló y prosiguió acariciando todo del contrario, deseaba marcarlo, poseerlo, hacerlo suyo las veces que pudiera, se arrodilló en medio de sus piernas tomando la virilidad provocando que su aliento se volviera irregular, seguro intentaba callar esos gemidos, él deseaba tanto escuchar la melodiosa voz, pero no podían darse ese gusto, continúo estimulando aquella zona con su lengua , succionando lento, haciéndole perder la razón al contrario que se cubría la boca con ambas manos,  introdujo uno de sus dedos dilatando la estrecha entrada, ninguno de los dos había tenido algún tipo de actividad sexual en esos últimos meses.

 

Tatsuya no quería  lastimarlo, comenzó a sentir su miembro apretado dentro de sus pantalones, siguió succionando y dilatando la estrecha cavidad hasta que pensó que era suficiente, no pudo aguantar su propia lujuria, se desabrochó el pantalón liberando su miembro, estaba duro, demasiado, jaló a Mayuzumi de los tobillos para acercarlo más a él y levantó sus largas piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, así entraría mejor.

 

Chihiro se dejó hacer, el maldito Tatsuya no lo había dejado terminar con la felación y ahora lo iba a penetrar así sin más, pasó poco tiempo hasta que percibió el rígido pedazo de carne empujando para hacerse paso a su interior, Himuro echó todo su peso encima haciendo que sus rodillas estuvieran a punto de chocar con su pecho.

 

Empujó varias veces hasta meter su virilidad hasta la mitad, era consciente que al otro le causaba dolor siendo su primera vez con un hombre, besó sus labios nuevamente mientras continuaba invistiendo el delgado, pero bien formado cuerpo.

 

Chihiro se aferró a la espalda de Himuro enterrando sus uñas, si iba a dolerle y no sería solo a él, rasguñó la carne, pero pareció gustarle de sobre manera a Himuro, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al intruso que parecía querer destrozarlo, era muy bruto,  y entendió que no debería quejarse tanto después de todo ambos eran rudos hombres de combate, pero carajo ¡Como dolía!

 

Para fortuna del peligris pronto ese horrible desgarre se transformó en un exquisito placer, empezó  a disfrutar y pedir por mas, atrás habían quedado las dudas, los pensamientos  de lo que debía o no hacer, quería gritar de placer, se seguía sosteniendo fuerte de la espalda de Himuro, en un momento este se levantó llevándolo consigo dándole una nueva posición, comenzó a saltar encima de su pene, por un momento se avergonzó de sí mismo, ahora se apreciaba casi como una prostituta, intentó alejar esos pensamientos que no venían al caso.

 

— Nhn… Himuro…Ahh, en serio no se cuanto pueda aguantar esto. — Habló con voz entrecortada.

 

— Sólo un poco más. —  Contestó el del lunar mientras seguía hundiéndose una y otra vez en el cuerpo contrario, poco pasó hasta que Mayuzumi terminara entre ambos, al sentir la presión de la entrada estrujándolo cada vez mas lo siguió en un prominente orgasmo derramando todo su semen en el interior del peligris quien se había derrumbado sobre su pecho.

 

— Se que te vas a ir, no hay que ser un adivino para conocer tus planes.

 

— ¿Como…?

 

Tengo el sueño liviano, te he observado, no creas que porque tienes una baja presencia no te noto.

 

—Es mi hermana, necesito llegar a su lado.

 

— ¿Y si esperas ?Falta poco.

 

—No creo tener tanto tiempo Tatsuya.

 

— ¿No hay  otro camino?

 

—NO.

 

—Está bien.

 

Salió de su interior con cuidado, al parecer nadie se había escuchado su acto de lujuria, Mayuzumi buscó su ropa que había quedado esparcida por el lugar, nuevamente se sintió estrechado por esos fuertes brazos.

 

—Ya te dije que esto durara lo que tenga que durar, aprovechemos aunque sea este momento y si tenemos un mañana ahí estaré.

 

Esa noche durmió tranquilo no se vio atacado por las pesadillas donde su hermana le gritaba y le pedía que fuera con ella, pero entendía  que debía hacerlo, debía dejar ese sentimiento dentro de esa barraca, tal vez moriría y no se volverían a ver.

 

///////

 

Y llegó el día del escape, Tatsuya y Taiga cooperaron para que todo saliera bien, esa noche los guardias estaban bastante distraídos, habían sirenas de alarma de bomba por toda la ciudad, durante semanas cavaron un agujero dentro de la barraca lo suficientemente grande para poder escapar, era bastante peligroso, pero Mayuzumi era rápido y sigiloso, dudaban que algo saliera mal para él.

 

Había pasado agradables días y noches junto a Himuro le costaba bastante decir adiós, pero era lo que debía hacer, se despidió con un abrazo de Taiga.

 

—Cuida a tu hermano, Kagami. —Le susurró al oído, Taiga sonrío y asintió, era una lástima que cuando por fin su bro encontró a alguien que lo hacía feliz debía desprenderse de él.

 

—Te lo aseguro.

 

—Y tú, no te mueras, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo. —Himuro  se le acercó, besó su frente y puso en su mano una llave.

 

—Si pasa algo en tu aldea  y no tienes a donde ir puedes ir a mi casa, estarás seguro, es un buen lugar. —Asintió y la guardo en su bolsillo, lo besó en los labios y lo abrazó, de verdad le hubiera encantado seguir a su lado, pero no podía pedirle que dejara a su hermano, Taiga no deseaba correr riesgo, esperaba a que finalizara la guerra para retornar seguro a su casa donde lo esperaba Tetsuya.

 

Con pesar salió alejándose del lugar, en una tensa calma esperaron hasta que lo vieron desaparecer de su campo de vista, no escucharon nada mas, ni gritos ni explosiones, se tranquilizaron y volvieron a su lugar en la barraca.

 

—Debiste irte con él.

 

—Así está bien Taiga, no iba a dejarte.

 

—Pero lo querías.

 

—Y también te quiero a ti hermano, además sé que lo volveré a ver. —Suspiró Tatsuya intentando convencerse de sus palabras.

 

///////

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que no supo más de él, cada día se preguntaba como estaría y si aún sobrevivía, la guerra al fin había finalizado, pasaron muchas cosas, estuvieron a punto de perder la vida en los bombardeos que en un momento no parecían querer detenerse, pero por fin eran libres, Japón había sucumbido, en el rostro de sus compatriotas se notaba la desazón , la tristeza, sin embargo en el del ellos existía el gran alivio, a Taiga le dolía el estomago, le aterraba pensar que Kuroko no estuviese vivo.

 

Viajaron unos días hasta llegar al lugar anhelado, una pequeña aldea cerca de la costa.

 

Acompañó a su hermano a rencontrarse con Tetsuya, sabía que si algo salía mal debía contenerlo.

 

Al llegar al lugar parecía no haber sufrido cambios, se quedó lejos observando, Kagami tocó la puerta y para su felicidad salió Kuroko a recibirlo, se fundieron en un abrazo, él no quería interrumpir el bello momento, ya saludaría a Tetsu después, se dirigió a su casa donde nadie le esperaba, suspiró recordando con nostalgia a Chihiro.

 

Encontró la puerta entre abierta, entró con algo de recelo, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que alguien había ocupado su casa de manera ilegal, luego recordó que le dio la llave a él ¿Sería posible? sus sentimientos se dividieron entre la añoranza de volverlo a ver  y que no haya tenido que recurrir a su casa porque algo salió mal en su vida.

 

Entró a la habitación donde lo encontró doblado de dolor mientras se sostenía el vientre.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Auch, Tatsuya  tú me diste tus llaves. — Volvió a encorvarse mientras se quejaba.

 

—Que te duele ¿La barriga? — Con rapidez fue hasta él para levantarlo y mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro estaba enrojecido y el sudor le bañaba la frente.

 

—Tengo un problema muy grande, Ayyyy, y es tu culpa, me voy a morir ¡Mierda! ¡Esto duele mucho! ¡Carajo! Te odio.

 

Himuro no entendía nada, Chihiro volvió a contraerse mientras gemía de dolor.

 

— ¡No te quedes ahí maldito idiota, voy a parir a tu cría! — Gritó con desesperación, finalmente Himuro se dio por aludido observando con sorpresa el abultado vientre.

 

— ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que no eras fértil, no deberían haberte dejado entrar a la milicia. — Lo Acomodó sobre la cama, se encontraba muy nervioso, pero ya había tenido experiencia en traer a criaturas al mundo, esta vez sería diferente ya que se trataba de su hijo “su hijo” con Chihiro, sonrío.

 

— ¡¿Que importa eso ahora?! ¡Trae agua! — Gritó dolorido, nunca ninguna herida de guerra, ni enfermedad lo había hecho gritar de esa forma, era lo peor que su cuerpo había soportado.

 

Tatsuya fue por el agua y comenzó el arduo proceso de traer a ese bebé al mundo, entre gritos y maldiciones…

 

////////

 

Kagami y Kuroko pasaron los instantes más maravillosos en ese rencuentro entre besos, caricias y abrazos, finalmente estaban juntos, Taiga se sintió mal por su hermano, no quería verlo tan solo le dolía pensar que por quedarse a su lado había perdido a Chihiro, junto a Tetsuya decidieron ir a su casa, cenar con él y ayudarle a limpiar el lugar.

 

Caminaron juntos de la mano hasta llegar a la cabaña a las afueras de la aldea, grande fue la sorpresa al escuchar los llantos de un pequeño bebé.

 

Jamás esperaron ver la escena con la que se encontraron, Mayuzumi acababa de tener un bebé, Tatsuya había traído al mundo a ese niño, todos se encontraban  bien al parecer, Kuroko se apresuró en ayudarles, Taiga seguía en shock y sin entender nada.

 

Al pasar unas horas todo se había normalizado, Chihiro dormía junto al pequeño, agotado, Himuro y Taiga encajaban las piezas de esa situación, mientras Tetsuya cocinaba algo, la noche llegó y decidieron quedarse para ayudarlos.

 

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Tatsuya pudo por fin hablar claramente con Chihiro.

 

— ¿Qué pasó con tu  hermana? — Preguntó mientras se recostaba a su lado y tomaba una de sus manos.

 

—Ella está bien, una tía la saco del país, era lo mejor.

 

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

 

—Mi tía no siente aprecio por mí, ella tiene los medios económicos que yo no, al menos pude verla, despedirme, mi hermana me dijo que cuando se aliviara volvería, pero sé que no sucederá. —Contestó en tono triste. —Pensé que no volverías, tuve que venir acá, me diste tus llaves, estaba algo asustado, creo que si no hubieras llegado habríamos muerto los dos. — Miró al pequeño que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

 

Tatsuya lo abrazó agradeciendo a la vida llegar en ese preciso momento, había deseado reencontrase con él tantas veces, Mayuzumi era un persona noble capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por quienes amaba cuidaría de esa cualidad, ahora tendría una familia, un regalo que jamás espero, vendrían tiempos difíciles como siempre después de una guerra, pero saldrían adelante, Himuro lo tomó del mentón y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

 

—Estoy de vuelta.

 

—Bienvenido a casa.

 


End file.
